


White Laundry + Red Shorts = Pink Clothes

by c0cunt



Series: c0cunt's minifics [33]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitty left his new pair of red shorts at Jack's apartment, and Jack figured out why they didn't know where the shorts disappeared to.<br/>Prompt:  Your stray red item turned my whites pink</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Laundry + Red Shorts = Pink Clothes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HedonistInk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedonistInk/gifts).



> woooooooooooooo, my first ever Check Please fic!  
> Y'all don't even know how many times I went to write Eric and ended up typing Eren. Just to save myself the confusion, he's only called Bitty in this. And I'm still terrible at tagging things.

Jack hadn’t even really noticed until Tater mentioned it after practice.

 

  “Hey, Zimmboni!  Your socks, they are pink?”  He laughed as he pointed them out in the locker room.  Jack was about to say that, no, he usually only buys white socks, before the rest of the team started chirping him, and that’s when he decided to look down.  Oh.  His socks really were pink.  But how?  He was always meticulous with separating his laundry, unless…

  Oh.  It had to have been from Bitty’s shorts.  Jack could feel his face starting to burn as he remembered exactly how Bitty had scooted up into his personal space in the laundry room, wiggling his way out of his new pair of teeny tiny shorts and tossing it into the washer.  And had then decided to smooch the living daylights out of Jack before hightailing it to get dressed and meet his taxi to make it back to Samwell in time for his next class.  Jack hadn’t exactly been focusing on the color of what had come out of the machine, even after it was all dried.  

  “I guess they are today,” Jack mumbled, resisting the urge to text Bitty  _ that instant _ and tell him what had happened.  Bitty had been a bit confused after not being able to find his new pair of shorts, and Jack figured they were at least somewhere in his apartment now...At least, he figured that until he stared at the bottom of his bag, the bright red shorts staring right back at him almost like a challenge.  Unable to resist, Jack quickly took out his phone (while listening to Bitty’s voice reminding him gently on how to send a photo in a text), feeling immense satisfaction as the photo sent, as he dressed quickly to head home.  

  Most of the team didn’t seem surprised to see Jack leaving quickly, waving and calling out goodbyes as he went.  Tater tried to catch him into a conversation to see if he could wiggle a pie recipe out of Jack, but as usual his digging got him nothing more than a vague smile and a shrug as Jack disappeared.

 

* * *

  
  


  “Lord, how’d my shorts end up in your hockey bag?” Bitty laughed, shaking his head at Jack’s slightly embarrassed look.

  “I guess someone lost track of their laundry last time they were here.”  Jack deadpanned for half a second as Bitty shook his head, before mirroring his smile.  “Guess you have to wait until the next time you can get here to get them back…”  Jack trailed off hopefully.  Bitty hummed thoughtfully as he leaned away from the camera, letting Jack have a better view of his room at the Haus, before sighing.

  “Won’t be able to collect ‘em for awhile honey, schedules ain’t matching up for almost a month…”  Bitty’s disappointment was a physical being that Jack felt as well, and they both let out similar sighs.  The remainder of their call was slightly subdued, and Bitty let out a mockingly surprised gasp when he pointed out that there was only five minutes left until bedtime and Jack had just shrugged.  Even though they hung up at bedtime proper, Jack stayed up a lot longer than he probably should’ve, mentally counting down how long it would be before he could see Bitty again.


End file.
